Not So Innocent
by Anime-Manga97-chan
Summary: It sucks at the beginning. I know. Give it a try. Yaoi Yuri.


"_Other language, not Japanese_"  
"Japanese"  
'If not on there P.O.V., what there thinking'  
"**Other personalty or a demon**"

Warning: Yaoi, Yuri, Mentally Ill 9 year old, Overdose of Pills, Evil Parents, O.C. MAYBE lemons

* * *

"Ayama! Time to take your pills!" A nurse called cheer fully, entering the small white room with a small plastic cup in one hand and some pills in the other. That only mean't it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon.  
"Yes Miss Dunlap." Answered a girl that looked about 12. Her voice was deep, but it was weak and scared. The girls eyes were hidden behind her dark red bangs, shadowing her orbs from the world. 'Aww she is so innocent! How could she get trapped in a mental institution!?' The nurse thought, as she continued her rounds in the current wing she was in.

"I told you to call me Katie!" She said in mock anger, putting one of her now fisted hand on her hip but smiling none the less.

"Sorry, it won't happen again and don't I have to take my shots today?"

"Oh, you do! Thank you for reminding me, I'll be right back." The nurse replied, as she walked out, forgetting to close the door. The girl examined the open door with a piercing gaze, 'Stupid nurse!' She ran out, not making a sound. She didn't go far until she found who she was looking for. There, in all his glory, was her mom's best friend. Waiting in one of the many hallways. Smirking as if he knew she would come that day, at that very moment. His long ebony hair and brown eyes had not changed; instead bags marred his face. A simple black shirt, blue jeans and gray tennis shoes was all he was wearing.

"Ayama, I see you finally made the right choice. Good girl, your mother would be proud. Now, you shall go to your father's home land." He stated. "But first, I need you to kill at least 75 of the staff members." Ayama was about to ask why when he told her. "They give you and the other people, at least 4 times as much as you need. It makes you worse, but I have stopped most of it, not all." The girl stood there, quietly examining his face. "Don't tell me you didn't notice your amount of pills go down?" The girl glared, 'They don't know about it, so why should they die?Although, it is strange they were slowly decreasing in quantity.' Suddenly, he interrupted her. "Yes they know, and they don't report it. Well I'll be back." He left in small 'poof' not even leaving a trace. 'Fucking idiot.'

/20 minuets later\

A body fell to the ground, it's mouth open in a silent scream. It was the nurse Katie. Killing all of them wasn't so hard... She actually, kind of, liked it.

A clapping noise suddenly appeared behind her, causing her to quickly turn around to see her mother's best friend. "Nicely done Ayama, but lets leave the honors for later, we need to change your appearance." He stated in a calm voice.

"Your scaring me with that voice." She said truthfully, her own lacking any emotion.

"And you need some training. Your good at acting innocent for awile, but that's only going to fool so many people. You need to train so you can mask your emotions." 'I have a feeling that this is going to be hell. Mom always did say Alex was evil.' She thought ."Also, you need to learn some Japanese." 'FUCK!' "Oh, lets not forget Parker and Dennis!" 'F- wait, I'm cool with that. Actually, it's pretty awesome!'

Two weeks later, Konoha. Sasuke's P.O.V.

When is our new teacher getting here? I looked at the clock silently. I sighed, it's already been two hours. From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto put a chalk eraser on top of the door. "Naruto you idiot, do you think a Jonin would fall for that.?" My female teammate Sakura said in her annoying girl voice. I hate girls, Naruto, and people who are late. All in all, I hate this team. I hear someone running down the hall. Was it our Sensei? The person opens the back door (in which Naruto did not put the eraser) and quickly closes it silently. Other people come running down the hall.

I turn around to see a girl about my age.She had the darkest red hair you could imagine, almost as if her natural hair color was dripping in blood. Her eyes were unknown to me, since they were covered by the headband that that accompanied her. You can tell she was naturally tan. She had two piercings on her lip, four on her left ear and five on the right. Baggy shorts like mine only black adorned her frame and a red shirt that had some strange words on it hugged her body. Her hair was in two spiked up buns but some hair was loosly falling down onto her shoulders.

Another person came running down the hall. "Get back here with my D.S!" The person that was running called. Whats a D.S?

We all stared at her. "Aa," She said nervously, "Hi?".

Ayama's P.O.V.

"Hi?" So I just stole one of my best friend's game boy while he's laughing his ass off, so what?

"Yo." Ah crap, cut me some slack here Kami! "Are you the extra one?" He said it in that I'm-to-lazy-to-show-emotion-and-we-both-know-the-answer-voice.

"No," I say sarcastically "I'm the Hokage."

"Ayama." You hate me, don't you? "Where.Is.My.D.S."

"In, uhm. Mexico for a, uh, a, ah, to dance?" Oh my god, I'm worse than dead. Why didn't I tell the truth? Well because I lost it. No, not my mind (it was long gone before I was born) the DS. "God, why do you hate me!?" Every one (except Parker) looked at me like I was crazy (I am, and always will be crazy) but that's not the point!

"I got the D.S. Good Ayama, you lose every thing! From a T.V. to a mind!"

"Hey!" I pretend to be offended, "For your information, I was on drugs when I lost the T.V. Like O.M.G." I said that in my snobby-rich-pampered-girl-voice. We start giggling, while team 7 looked at us like we had another head. Did we speak in English?

Dennis' P.O.V.  
"Me and Parker should go now. We have teams too." I said, while getting my dirty blond hair out of my eyes. I need a hair cut, and so does Parker. I mean, he has the longest brown hair I ever seen on a boy. The funny thing about our group is that we all have baby blue eyes. God, I'm so random!

Parker and I leave. "You think we'll survive?" I asked Parker.

"Ayama, maybe. us, we'll die be for we catch a cat." He said, his tone was smooth. It was like Sasuke's and Gaara's voice mixed together. He showed little emotion. Who would have guessed he's a video game, Anime, Internet, low self-esteem freak? No one

"Why are we ninjas again?"

"Well, really, we aren't, and truth be told, I don't know."

Flash Back (Still Dennis' P.O.V.)

I just beet Parker, again! Suddenly, someone knocked on my window. The funny thing is, they knock just like Ayama. But thats not possible. I mean, we can't even go see her for 'safety reasons' (what a bunch of bull) so why let her out? Then again, this is Ayama we're talking about. I wonder what she used, black mail? Murder? Bribe? I sat still for a moment. Oh yeah, someones at the window. I'm not surprised Parker didn't open it.

"God damn it, Dennis! Parker! Where the hell have you guys been for the last 5 minutes!?"

"Did you use murder?" asked Parker.

"And he wins." Ayama started doing her weird dance.

End of Flash Back

"Some things never change." I can see Shino Hinata And Kiba. Where's Sensei?

End Of Chapter


End file.
